


The blizzard and the breeze

by sodadesq



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Poetry, Badly Written, F/M, Lowercase, please enjoy it anyway hhh, pronouns only, this is odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodadesq/pseuds/sodadesq
Summary: he is vainand she is modestand he smirks with unrelenting crueltyand she smiles with never ending happiness.A very brief idea on the Earl and the Lady.





	The blizzard and the breeze

the earl is vain  
and the lady is modest

he smirks with unrelenting cruelty  
and she smiles with never ending happiness

he has observed the horror of man  
and she has only acknowledged it

he wears rings to signal his worth  
she holds swords to fight with her worth 

he is an cold and harsh blizzard  
she is a warm summer's breeze

he sends her bouquets with no regard  
she sends red chrysanthemums 

he drowns in darkness willingly  
and she bathes in sunlight

he is not alike her  
and she is not alike him

but

he sends written letters  
and she sends her own poetry 

he takes her hand  
and she takes his

he is in the moonlight  
she is in the shadows

he says its irony  
she says its balance

he is vain  
and she is modest

but 

together they are calm  
the warmth melts the cold

he smiles at her  
and she smiles back

because even if he is vain  
and she is modest

the blizzard stops  
and embraces the calm summer breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about ten minutes oh no
> 
> Red chrysanthemum's signify love according to a five second google search prior to writing this lol
> 
> Thankyou for reading!!


End file.
